Kenma-NYA!
by Flamingori
Summary: A todos los gatos les gusta la leche, ¿no es así?


**Título:** Kenma-NYA!

 **Fandom:** Haikyuu!

 **Pareja:** Kuroo Tetsurou x Kozume Kenma (KuroKen).

 **Género:** romance, humor, ¿fantasía?

 **Advertencias:** lemon.

 **Notas:** sinceramente pensé en ponerle algo más de trama, pero con Kuroo sólo puedo pensar en pecado. Lo siento (realmente no, no me arrepiento de nada).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino al creador de HQ!, y no, no sé el nombre del mangaka. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

* * *

.

.

.

 **KENMA-NYA!**

(capítulo único)

.

Era realmente extraño que algún jugador de Nekoma —ese equipo tan unido como si fuera un único cuerpo— se saltara el entrenamiento tras las clases, pero era más raro aún que ese jugador que se ausentara fuera Kenma, el cerebro de aquel cuerpo. Sólo el capitán sabía el verdadero motivo por el cual no apareció por el pabellón en toda la tarde: un nuevo videojuego había salido a la venta. Aunque, según le había dicho el rubio, no se trataba de un juego nuevo, sino de una actualización del mismo donde se podrían desbloquear trajes y objetos especiales para los personajes…, y demás cosas que Kuroo no se molestó en escuchar, veía al otro hablando bastante animado sobre el juego en sí, por lo que aceptó sólo por esta vez que se quedara jugando en su casa y no fuera a entrenar con el resto. Conociendo su pasión por los videojuegos, más si son nuevos, intuía que el rubio no rendiría al 100% si entrenase hoy.

Y así pasó la tarde, mientras que el equipo practicaba saques y remates, pues Kenma estaba echado cómodamente en su cama, con los dedos volando de un botón a otro en su consola, avanzando panel por panel hasta acercarse cada vez más a la fase final. Llegar a la misma le llevó bastante tiempo, ya había anochecido cuando desbloqueó los nuevos elementos; sus ojos se clavaron en un curioso armamento felino que permitía modificar por completo no sólo su propio personaje sino también el resto de niveles que había superado. Quizá fuera un poco excesivo ver a todos los personajes, manejables o no, con bigotes y cola, pero a Kenma le gustaban bastante los gatos, por ello desbloqueó ese extra y no otros también dentro de la promoción.

Una alegre voz femenina que pertenecía al asistente de compra online (más que a propósito llevaba un trajecito con orejas de gato) le agradeció por la compra, le leyó los términos y condiciones a los que nadie suele prestar atención —Kenma ni siquiera se molestó en escucharlos—, y luego le aseguró que en menos de 24 horas recibiría su regalo. La vocecita se despidió en medio de un aluvión de destellos y al instante la consola se apagó, Kenma ladeó la cabeza moviendo un poco el aparato, pero no pareció contestar. Entonces rodó por el colchón —no le apetecía levantarse— hasta llegar a la esquina del mismo, estiró su mano rebuscando por una gigantesca bolsa, en su interior encontró lo que buscaba: el cargador. Repitiendo el mismo movimiento por la cama avanzó hasta el enchufe más cercano, conectando la consola a la corriente eléctrica; pero no funcionó, seguía sin reaccionar. Suspiró despidiéndose de su entretenimiento, miró por la ventana descubriendo que ya debía ser bastante tarde; y suspirando una vez más se puso en marcha hacia la ducha, no podía tardar mucho más en dormir o mañana sería capaz de caer dormido en cualquiera de sus clases o, peor aún, en medio del entrenamiento.

La mañana llegó unas horas más tarde, pero no fue el ruidoso despertador lo que despertó a Kenma, sino un zumbido, algo así como un agudo ZIIIIP que llegó a taladrar sus oídos. Se incorporó de golpe en la cama mirando de un lado a otro, descubriendo al instante de dónde provenía ese sonido tan estridente, era su PSP, ahora encendida y con un aviso parpadeando en su pantalla; se acercó a ella bostezando, se frotó los ojos antes de poder leer lo que decía: _"¡ya ha llegado su producto, asegúrese de disfrutarlo adecuadamente, nyan!"_

Sonrió sentándose y poniendo en marcha el juego, pero grande fue su desilusión al descubrir que todo seguía igual; sí, le habían dado una medalla de oro por la velocidad con la que venció al jefe final y algún mensaje de admiración por parte de otros jugadores, pero no había rastro de cualquier elemento felino, ni en su personaje ni en los que le rodeaban. Chasqueó la lengua apagando la consola, _"¿qué clase de mala broma es ésta?",_ pensó irritado poniéndose en pie.

Aún eran las 7:30, tenía tiempo de sobra hasta la primera clase, exactamente una hora, pero no podía permitirse derrochar el tiempo, sus padres estaban de viaje en algún balneario de Hokkaido (a Kenma le gustaría haber ido pero Kuroo no le permitió escaquearse durante una semana entera del entrenamiento), así que le tocaba a él prepararse el desayuno además de encargarse de la casa. Avanzó todavía mitad dormido, mitad molesto por la falsa recompensa que el videojuego prometía, hasta la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador apoyándose en la puerta, pensando en qué desayunar, no tardó en atrapar la botella de leche entre sus dedos y darle el primer sorbo, ¿por qué le parecía un manjar algo tan normal como la leche? No lo sabía, pero esa media botella que quedaba no le pareció ni de lejos suficiente, fue hacia la despensa —al otro lado de la cocina— buscando en su interior, casi llega a gritar al descubrir que no quedaba más…, recordó entonces que ayer debía haber salido a comprar, pero claro, ayer estuvo bastante ocupado con el videojuego. Un esfuerzo que fue en vano, de nada habían servido todas esas horas que le dedicó.

Se le escapó un pequeño suspiro mirando las conservas de pescado, ¿y ahora por qué sentía tantas ganas de devorar todas esas sardinas? ¿Por qué el atún le parecía tan tentador? Antes de darse cuenta ya había abierto un par de latas, devorándolas una tras otra. Una lástima que no tuviera más leche…, ¿dónde podría conseguir algo más? La solución se presentó en su cabeza: Kuroo, sí, sin duda su vecino debía tener algo de leche. Regresó a la habitación mordisqueando las últimas sardinillas de la lata, dejando caer el metal por el pasillo, ya lo limpiaría más tarde. Alcanzó su teléfono con una mano, relamiendo los dedos de la otra; pasó de un contacto a otro hasta que llegó al que buscaba, éste debía ser el mensaje más extraño que jamás le había enviado: _"Kuroo, quiero leche"._

Se sentó relajado en la cama mirando hacia el techo, pensando en distintos productos lácteos: queso, mantequilla, yogures…, su paladar sólo parecía reaccionar con leche, algo no iba bien, hasta ayer era la tarta de manzana lo que más le gustaba, ¿por qué hoy era la leche o el pescado? Asombrado comprobó que su boca se volvía agua si pensaba en algo tan extraño como salmón envuelto en lubina y empapado en leche. Llegó a tragar saliva imaginando el sabor de dicho plato, con este apetito que ahora tenía aquello no le duraría más que unos segundos, de unos pocos mordiscos acabaría con él. Y luego bebería un buen vaso de leche caliente, ¿y si después se echaba en la cama envolviéndose en las mantas?

 _prrr~ prrr~ prrr~_

Se sobresaltó escuchando ese sonido, era un ronroneo, ¿acaso se le había colado un gato en casa? Se puso en pie investigando la habitación, miró bajo la cama, dentro y detrás los armarios sin éxito en la búsqueda; seguía escuchando ese ronroneo pero no veía al gato por ninguna parte, entonces, ¿de dónde venía? Se rascó los cabellos pensando dónde más buscar, no debían quedar muchos más sitios por registrar, su habitación no era tan grande. Esta vez dio un pequeño brinco, ¿qué era esto que nacía en su cabeza? ¿Orejas? ¿Dos de ellas? Fue al baño buscando un espejo, su rostro palideció con lo que vio, aquello confirmaba sus sospechas: dos orejitas de gato adornaban su cabello. Pero aquello no era lo peor, a su espalda se movía de manera lenta y calmada una cola, la sujetó entre sus manos comprobando que era suya, por mucho que tirara no podría deshacerse de ella.

Pasó los minutos en silencio, intentando averiguar qué había pasado con su cuerpo, esto no podía ser posible de ninguna de las maneras, ¿desde cuándo el material de un videojuego se hacía real para el jugador tras la consola? Por primera vez se asustó de lo avanzada que estaba la tecnología nipona, pero logró calmarse, más tarde o más temprano tanto las orejas como la cola acabarían desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. No se trataba de un regalo permanente, o eso le había asegurado la asistente de compra.

Volvió la mirada al espejo volviendo a inspeccionar su cuerpo, descubriendo los pequeños colmillos adornando sus dientes, incluso la superficie de su lengua era más áspera ahora. Con estas pintas no podía presentarse en el instituto, y mucho menos ir al entrenamiento. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo pensando en lo muy enfadado que estaría Kuroo si faltaba una vez más.

Regresó a la habitación pensando en cualquier excusa que sonara medianamente convincente, no debía ser fácil engañar a quien tan bien le conocía. Dio un salto en el sitio escuchando el timbre sonar, no le hizo falta mirar para saber quién era, aquellos pasos que avanzaban por el pasillo debían ser los de Kuroo. Cada vez tenía menos tiempo para esconderse, así que pensó en ocultar el asunto de alguna forma, sujetó una de sus mantas y se envolvió totalmente con ella, pareciendo una crisálida en una esquina de la habitación.

—Kenma, ¿qué haces ahí temblando? —preguntó el pelinegro entrando en la habitación—. La leche que tenemos en casa es desnatada, ya sabes, mi madre y sus dietas extrañas…, ¿estás bien con ésa? —ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, no…, sólo…, un poco de frío, nada más —extendió el brazo fuera de su fortaleza y sujetó el botellín de leche, no tardó demasiado en abrirlo y beberlo bajo la manta—. Muchas gracias, Kuroo.

—No es nada —bostezó sentándose a su lado, más bien, junto a ese bulto que suponía era el rubio—. ¿Piensas pasarte ahí toda la mañana?

—Ah, hoy no iré a clase, así que…

—¿Es eso una excusa para faltar otra vez al entrenamiento?

—No exactamente…, esto es… —pero no pudo seguir hablando, sentía las manos del otro tirando de la manta para destaparle, se movió asustado, prácticamente huyendo de él hasta refugiarse bajo la cama.

La confusión se reflejó en los ojos de Kuroo junto a un rastro de curiosidad. Se agachó mirando por donde Kenma se había escondido, metiendo un brazo bajo la cama hasta poder sujetarle, no se esperó su mordisco y no tardó en quejarse y maldecirle. Entonces tiró con más fuerza, la suficiente como para arrastrar al otro (la diferencia de fuerza entre ambos era obvia) hacia fuera. Ignoró las pataletas de Kenma y dio un último tirón hasta poder sacarle de su escondrijo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al verle, mirando primero sus orejas y luego la cola; intentó preguntar su origen, pero apenas podía decir más que balbuceos incomprensibles, así que decidió callar y esperar a que Kenma se explicara. Escuchó entonces la historia de la extraña bonificación del videojuego y comprendió por qué quería leche con tanta urgencia, además, este curioso cambio explicaba de igual forma las vacías latas de pescado que vio por el pasillo de la casa.

Le costaba creerlo, pero no había otra explicación posible para esto. Suspiró y estiró su mano, Kenma parecía un poco asustado por el cambio, así que pensó en acariciarle para calmarle un poco, se entretuvo jugueteando con una de sus orejas tan peludas durante unos segundos; luego apartó la mano volviendo a suspirar, ¿qué se supone que debían hacer mientras durasen los efectos del juego? Mientras pensaba en ello Kenma se movió, sujetó su mano y la llevó hasta su mejilla.

—¿Podrías acariciarme otra vez? —pidió gateando hacia él, no tardó en quedar frente a frente—. ¿Por favor…?

—Justo como un gato, ¿cierto? —dijo con una sonrisa volviendo a mover sus manos, la derecha se mantuvo acariciando el mentón del rubio mientras que la otra repetía la caricia en sus orejas. Veía cómo se removía hasta apartarse, maullando, antes de volver a frotar el rostro contra cualquiera de sus manos—. Eres todo un gato ahora, ¿te gusta tanto que te acaricien?

—Umh… —Kenma ya estaba sentado entre las piernas del mayor, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho y disfrutando del tacto de sus dedos—, no tengo problemas si es Kuroo quien me acaricia, de verdad me gusta si eres tú.

—Oh, supongo que está bien saberlo —rió continuando sus caricias, que ya habían dejado atrás la curiosidad, ahora tenían un claro objetivo. Y pareció lograrlo cuando sus dedos llegaron a la base de su cola, pudo sentir el pequeño respingo en el cuerpo de Kenma, así que repitió la caricia: bajando muy despacito por su cola hasta llegar una vez más a la base, masajeando la zona a consciencia—. Así que no es mentira —sonrió, a estas alturas Kenma se había inclinado hacia delante, alzando totalmente sus caderas—, los gatos son muy sensibles en la cola.

—Kuroo… —jadeaba mientras se sacudía, sentía cómo el mayor le quitaba lentamente los pantalones y no encontró fuerzas para resistirse con el pellizco que dio bajo su cola—. ¡Ku-Kuroo…, ahí…, ahí no…!

El azabache le ignoró empezando con sus mordiscos, se atrevió a morder su cola, que se movía de un lado a otro, incluso la atrapó entre sus dedos, avanzando ahora hasta la punta. Apretó haciendo algo de fuerza con el pulgar justo contra la punta, como si manejara un joystick de alguna consola que Kenma conocía; su sonrisa creció escuchando el pequeño gemido que soltó ante tanto estímulo. Él mismo comenzaba a reaccionar, con un no muy discreto bulto creciendo en su entrepierna cada vez más tirante y molesto; miró curioso cómo el rubio —aunque ahora podría considerarlo el gato— sacudía sus orejas a cada mordisco, así que estiró su mano izquierda hasta llegar a su cabeza, pellizcando su nuca para escucharlo quejarse.

—Hey… —le llamó con sus ojos perforándole—, ¿aún te apetece algo de leche?

—¿T-tienes…? Yo quiero… —suspiraba girando, no le importaba demasiado andar sin pantalones, el mayor ya le había visto desnudo, no había razón para mostrarse ahora avergonzado—. Kuroo, yo quiero…, dame…

—Tendrás que cogerla tú mismo —le dijo desabrochando su pantalón, bajando lentamente la cremallera, mirando cómo las pupilas del gato que tenía enfrente se dilataban—. ¿Tienes tanta hambre? —le preguntó moviendo su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla, avanzando por ella hasta su boca. Presionó sus labios para que los abriera, metiendo entonces sus dedos; suspiró sintiendo la aspereza de su lengua—. Oye, oye, no muerdas.

—Kuroo…, vale ya… —se quejó cuando apartó sus dedos. Siguió la dirección que el índice le marcaba y relamió sus labios viendo la abultada ropa interior del azabache, sabía lo que iba a hacer. De hecho quería hacerlo.

Se arrodilló y no tardó en inclinarse lo suficiente hasta quedar en una posición más cómoda que le permitiera cierta libertad de movimiento. Pareció encontrarla tras unos segundos, con la ayuda de sus dedos se deshizo de la ropa interior que comenzaba a encontrar molesta, deslizándola hacia abajo, la prenda no quiso colaborar, así que a Kenma no le quedó otro remedio que morder y tirar, rompiendo la tela y escuchando la voz de Kuroo bastante burlona por su acción. Aunque "la acción" estaba a punto de comenzar. Primero fue su lengua, ahora notablemente más áspera, acariciando aquel músculo que se erguía entre las piernas del capitán de Nekoma, haciéndole estremecer dicha aspereza. De alguna manera le raspaba, casi como una lija, a medida que se movía. Y encontraba dicha sensación de lo más excitante. Lo segundo que entró en juego fueron los afilados colmillos del felino, sin quererlo rozaban aquella piel tan sensible, esta vez causándole escalofríos y arrancándole más de un jadeo mientras se movía. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Kenma y comenzó a juguetear con sus orejas, buscando calmarse. Pero el rubio interpretó el gesto como una señal de impaciencia, así que apuró el ritmo que llevaba en su boca, tragando más y más y succionando con fuerza al mismo tiempo. Llegó a sonreír escuchando la agitada voz del otro, y cuando llegó el momento se apartó intentando por todos los medios no separar sus labios, miró hacia Kuroo y cuando se aseguró de haber hecho contacto con sus ojos, tragó. Se encontraba bastante orgulloso, esto había sido más rápido de lo normal.

—¿Y bien…? ¿Está _mi leche_ tan rica que pones una cara como ésa? —bromeó aun con la respiración entrecortada—. Maldita sea, ¿qué le pasa a tu lengua hoy?

—Kuroo, no es suficiente —maulló acercándose a él, frotando el rostro contra su cuello—. Ayúdame con…, con esto…

—Gírate y déjame verlo.

Kenma obedeció. Gateó en el sitio hasta que quedó en cuatro, alzando sus caderas para facilitar el acceso a esa zona que rogaba por atención. Por supuesto que era una posición vergonzosa, por eso rezaría para que Kuroo no tardase demasiado. Se retorció sintiendo sus largos dedos paseándose por sus muslos, trepando por ellos de una manera que le pareció demasiado lenta como para satisfacerle. Con el paso de los segundos aquellos dedos llegaron a su trasero, apretándolo de tal manera que le hizo suspirar. Escuchó la risita de Kuroo y supo que le había gustado, así que cuando el primer dedo comenzó a acariciar su entrada (pero sin llegar a entrar en ella) suspiró su nombre, volviendo a escuchar su voz, esta vez incluso sintió cierto temblor en su dedo; por lo tanto descubrió que a Kuroo le gustaba oírle suspirar o jadear. Recordaría el dato, al fin y al cabo es el trabajo del armador conocer a sus compañeros de equipo.

Se retorció esta vez con más fuerza sintiendo algo distinto a los dedos, no era tan duro y su humedad rompió por completo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Gimió sin poder evitarlo arqueando su espalda, lo que sentía era ni más ni menos que la lengua de Kuroo explorando su interior. Apretó la manta que sujetaba a medida que aquella visitante se movía, causando estragos allí donde lamía. Junto a ella sentía de nuevo sus dedos, algunos acariciando su muslo y otros jugueteando con una zona tan sensible como era el perineo, crispando sus nervios y acentuando el placer que hacía un buen rato sentía. Intentó llamarle para rechistar, reclamar que todo esto, pese a estimulante, no era suficiente para hacer que se corriera; y, siendo realistas, el "asunto" había comenzado a animarse desde que Kuroo comenzó a acariciar su rostro. Pero no pudo formular su queja, lejos había quedado la lengua, ahora eran tres de sus dedos dibujando alguna especie de forma por donde antes había lamido.

—Ah, ¿justo aquí?

En efecto, era ahí. Ese punto que de sólo ser acariciado con la punta de sus dedos le arrancó un profundo gemido a Kenma. Kuroo sonrió arremetiendo de nuevo contra él, sintiendo esa deliciosa sensación alrededor de sus dedos, se relamía los labios notando en su propia piel cómo el lindo gatito se contraía y dilataba intentando seguir el ritmo de sus caricias.

Por más que disfrutaba la situación, había llegado a su límite, ¿es que había forma de resistir tal tentación? No todos los días era Kenma quien venía a él pidiendo guerra, normalmente solía ser lo contrario. Por esa razón se había propuesto alargar esto todo lo que le fuera posible…, descubrió que no sería demasiado tiempo. Kenma había empezado a gemir al ritmo de sus dedos, y se moría por escucharle gemir de verdad cuando otra parte de su cuerpo entrara en él. Y dicha parte se encontraba ya lista para gozar del protagonismo que le correspondía en esta clase de encuentros.

Retiró sus dedos muy poco a poco, dejando sólo a los pulgares sujetando los bordes, tirando de ellos para abrir lo máximo posible el orificio. Tan obsceno, parecía que le invitaba cordialmente a pasar.

—Sin lubricante te dolerá —advirtió posicionándose tras él—. Intenta aguantarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Kenma asintió con la cabeza sintiendo aquellas manos sujetar su cintura, encajando a la perfección. No fue capaz de contener el gemido sintiendo cómo, después de la punta, el resto del músculo iba a entrando. Lento pero seguro, en cuestión de segundos estaba todo en su interior (el capitán de Nekoma estaba algo por encima de la media japonesa en cuanto al tamaño del miembro se refiere, era un detalle que ahora Kenma lamentaba). Kuroo no mentía, era bien cierto lo que había dicho pues dolía. Dolía como el infierno, pero no estaba en posición de quejarse cuando fue él mismo quien lo había pedido. Esto sólo significaba que tardaría un poco más en acabar, pero mientras acabara estaría bien, o eso pensaba. Pero Kuroo no parecía compartir este razonamiento de sentir sólo dolor, se encargó personalmente de llevarlo lejos, ya fuera con caricias por sus piernas o con pequeños besitos recorriendo su espalda. El caso era que el azabache se las apañaba bastante bien para hacer que el gatito volviera a suspirar su nombre. Uno de esos suspiros se convirtió en jadeo con el siguiente movimiento.

Las caderas de Kuroo se movían de forma lenta, pero de igual manera lo hacía su mano derecha, fue a su larga cola —atrapándola entre sus dedos— y bajó por ella. Las caderas de Kenma temblaban al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano, volviendo a jadear con los dedos de Kuroo acariciando la base de la cola, ¿cómo podía ser esa zona tan sensible para un gato? El capitán sonrió bastante satisfecho con los resultados que estaba obteniendo, se inclinó hacia una de sus orejitas, la mordió y tiró de ella escuchando el gemido; en un susurro un tanto agitado le advirtió de que ahora empezaría a moverse de verdad. A Kenma apenas le dio tiempo a comprender la frase, pues instantes después todo su interior se sacudió por completo. Y siguió haciéndolo durante bastante tiempo.

—Estás malditamente caliente hoy, ¿no crees?

Y eran frases como ésa las que ponían patas arriba la cabeza del rubio. Sus rodillas comenzaban a dolerle, no en vano soportaban ellas buena parte del peso de ambos, y luchaba por decirlo de manera apropiada, pero su voz no sonaba más clara que un entrecortado "Kuroo" en medio de un festival de suspiros. Aun así, y sin saber cómo, el capitán comprendió el mensaje, quizá fue consciente de los muchos temblores que sacudían las piernas del armador en estos momentos; temía por su estado físico, así que movió sus brazos para cambiar de posición. Agradeció que la diferencia de peso entre ambos fuera tan obvia, pudo tirar de Kenma hasta dejarle sobre su regazo (estando Kuroo sentado en el suelo). Bajó los brazos hasta sujetar sus piernas, las alzó al mismo tiempo que las abría aprovechando cierta flexibilidad que tenía el rubio. Kuroo lamentó no tener un espejo justo enfrente, en él podría reflejarse el rostro tan agitado de Kenma mientras gemía desesperado su nombre. Se encargaría de recordarlo y grabarlo a fuego en su mente si hiciera falta. Se inclinó sólo un poco hasta plantar un fuerte mordisco en su cuello, marcándolo de por vida si pudiera. Al fin y al cabo, este gatito tenía dueño.

Y precisamente gimió su nombre clavando las uñas en sus muslos, llegando incluso a hacerle sangrar. Era señal inequívoca de que estaba muy cerca de acabar. Kuroo le ayudó, primero soltando sus piernas para que pudiera moverlas como quisiera, y luego abrazándole, prácticamente estrujándole contra su pecho volviendo a morder su piel. Una marca más que visible nacería de este fuerte mordisco, pero era algo que al rubio no le importaba (y al azabache todavía menos).

Kenma se desplomó hacia delante, cayendo sobre la manta mientras recobraba el aliento. Con el movimiento había arrastrado a Kuroo, quien tuvo que moverse un tanto apurado para que aquel músculo tan importante en este encuentro no se partiera por la mitad. Ambos suspiraron al sentirlo salir junto a algún rastro de semen, unas pocas gotas que caían por la punta.

—Kuroo… —le llamó Kenma entre suspiros—. Lo has hecho dentro…, será una molestia limpiarlo…

—Pero querías leche, ¿cierto? —sonrió viendo cómo fruncía el ceño—. ¿Cuál sería la gracia de dártela si no la bebes apropiadamente?

Kenma dudaba seriamente que la leche pudiera beberse por el orificio del que ahora salía, pero no le quedaban fuerzas en el cuerpo como para rechistar. Asintió vagamente con la cabeza girando un poco en la manta, huyendo de las zonas que habían quedado pegajosas. Parpadeó mirando hacia Kuroo, se ajustaba la ropa justo antes de ponerse en pie y acomodarse un poco el cabello, no le hizo falta preguntar antes de obtener respuesta, la primera clase no tardaría en empezar y Kuroo no podía permitirse el lujo de llegar tarde o faltar, no era tan buen estudiante.

—"Kenma-kun tiene fiebre y no ha podido venir hoy", ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo acuclillándose a su lado—. No creo que te apetezca ir al instituto ahora, y mucho menos a entrenar luego, ¿me equivoco?

Kenma soltó una especie de maullido como respuesta, luego giró y se cubrió con la manta. Desde su refugio sonrió sintiendo la mano de Kuroo revolviendo sus orejitas antes de irse, y ambos pudieron escuchar el agradable _"prr-prr-prr"_ que se había adueñado de la habitación.

Hoy sería el primer día que Kuroo saliera corriendo del instituto, saltándose el entrenamiento. Se despidió del equipo alegando que debía cuidar de su gato.


End file.
